


getting closer

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Those two sure are chummy lately."
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 14





	getting closer

"Those two sure are chummy lately," Pidge comments in a low voice at breakfast, her mouth half full of goo porridge.

Keith frowns, confused. "Don't talk with your mouth full," he scolds. "And what are you talking about?"

Pidge gestures with her fork over to the other end of the table, where Lance and Allura are sitting together with their heads together, chatting quietly. "Those two," she repeats, rolling her eyes her eyes and swallowing the rest of her food. "Ever since she started piloting the blue lion they've gotten very close."

With that, she stands up, grabbing her plate and heading to the kitchen. "I've got hacking to do. See you guys later."

Still befuddled, Keith glances over at Lance and Allura again. Allura laughs and smiles at something Lance says, and doesn't swat at Lance's hand when he pushes some hair out of her face. They're leaning close together, their faces close and their shoulders touching.

Those two do seem closer. Maybe Pidge is onto something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
